


Kradam's Haunted Ride

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam takes a haunted hayride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Haunted Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The chill nipped the air as fall curled around their huddled bodies. Kris had somehow talked Adam into hopping on a hay-filled trailer just days before Halloween. Adam wasn’t sure what to expect as the tractor began pulling the trailer through the darkened woods.  
  
“This is your idea of fun?” Adam asked his eyes widening and his grip tightening on Kris’ hand.  
  
“Yes baby, remember I grew up in the south, and it’s practically a family tradition. Since I can’t do it with my family this year because of the press tour I figured it would still be nice to do it with the man I love.”  
  
Adam sighed shaking his head as he tried to brace himself for what was to come. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t scream like a little girl at the first thing that jumped out at them.  
  
“Look baby,” Kris whispered pointing to an opening in the trees.  
  
Adam looked over hesitantly and the flames caught his eyes as the tractor slowed. Flames, chains, meat hooks, and bloody body parts surrounded Pinhead as his evil laughter filled the air. The tractor slowly crept forward into the darkness.  
  
“This isn’t so bad. He was just kinda gross.” Adam wrinkled his nose.  
  
Kris just laughed because he knew from every other haunted hayride that he’d been on that at some point something would probably hop on the trailer with them. He however didn’t mention this to Adam.  
  
The next scene came into view. There was a table with a woman laid out, and a guy wearing scrubs held a bloody scalpel. Adam watched in horror as the man reached into her as her shrill screams pierced his ears. Moments later the mad doctor began flinging her bloody insides in the general direction of the trailer. Kris ducked and Adam screamed as something hit him in the chest then landed with a wet plop in his lap. Adam looked down at the object then back at Kris.  
  
“Looks like even women’s livers are attracted to your cock,” Kris snorted retrieving the bloody liver and tossing it off the trailer. “Are you okay Adam? You’re looking a little green.”  
  
“I’m just wonderful thank you,” Adam snapped.  
  
The next scene that they came up on was a witch stirring a cauldron as she recited ‘bubble bubble toil and trouble’ again and again. Kris saw motion from the corner of his eye and turned to see a clown with a bloody axe running at the trailer, he was soon taunting everyone and whacking the trailer with the axe. Adam shivered.  
  
“Kris, I really hate clowns,” Adam whined.  
  
Adam had no sooner finished his sentence when he felt the trailer dip and heard shuffling beside him.  
  
“I’m going to eat you.” The voice said followed by maniacal laughter.  
  
Adam turned his head and was face to face with an evil looking clown. Adam jumped, screamed, and then found himself in Kris’ lap. He gripped Kris’ shoulders then wrapped his arms around Kris’ neck. He quickly buried his face in Kris’ shoulder.  
  
“Shh… it’s okay.” Kris waved his hand at the clown and watched as the clown got up and leapt from the trailer. “It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. The clown is gone.”  
  
Kris held Adam through the next scene. Adam didn’t look up and Kris barely registered that there was a person being beheaded just a few feet away from him. He was too focused on the sound of Adam’s breathing as it finally began to slow.  
  
“I’m okay now,” Adam whispered slowly detaching himself from Kris.  
  
Adam found himself back in his own seat just in time for the next scene.   
  
“Look baby, here comes the part you wanted to see. Look at the vampire up there on that alter. It looks like he’s been staked. He doesn’t look much like Edward either.”  
  
Adam laughed and watched as the vampire sat straight up then jumped up and ran toward the trailer. Adam laughed as the vampire hopped up on the trailer to stand beside him. The vamp hissed and bared his fangs.  
  
“You don’t dazzle me.” Adam said looking unimpressed.  
  
“No, but I vwant to suck your blooood.” The vamp said in his best Dracula voice.  
  
“I don’t think he’ll let you have his blood, but he might let you suck on something tastier if you ask nicely.” Kris said laughing.  
  
The vampire’s eyes widened and he began to laugh as he jumped from the trailer.  
  
“Are they supposed to laugh?” Adam asked Kris who was also looking quite puzzled.  
  
“No, that was a first.”  
  
The end of the ride was approaching as they could see a clearing opening up just ahead. Everyone began to chatter about his or her favorite parts of the ride. Just as the trees began to thin around them the sound of a chainsaw ripped through the darkness.  
  
“What the hell?” Adam gasped.  
  
“Probably just Jason,” Kris replied.  
  
After a few tense seconds a man wearing a hockey mask came running from the trees wielding a chainsaw. The hair on the back of Adam’s neck stood as the chainsaw made a terrible sound as it connected with the metal on the side of the trailer. Then just as quickly as he came he was gone and only his laughter drifted through the night.  
  
The trailer made it to the clearing and stopped. Everyone climbed out of the trailer as Kris and Adam waited patiently. They finally climbed off and headed to their rental car.  
  
“I’m going to have clown nightmares for a week, and you now owe me a new pair of pants since these still have liver slime and blood all over them.”  
  
“No problem Adam. It was well worth it getting to go this year with you.” Kris pulled Adam into his arms pressing a small kiss on Adam’s lips. “I also promise to be at your service if a nightmare wakes you up no matter what time it is. I’ll be there to protect you baby.”


End file.
